Valkubus sometimes I'm sorry isn't good enough
by TeamTamsinLGFan
Summary: SPOILER ALERT- contains some information from season 3 4 and 5. Bo broke Tamsin's heart, but what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

The blackened sky and millions of stars was all she could see as she laid in the bed of her old truck that was parked on the edge of the same cliff she had previously drove off of to save the woman of her dreams. Rain began pouring down on top of her, she wanted to get up and drive away, far far away, but she couldn't. She was paralyzed by her thoughts.

Light sounds of footsteps broke through the sound of the falling rain. She closed her eyes, hoping that whoever it was would just go away. As the footsteps neared the vehicle , she sighed, realising that what she'd hoped for isn't what's going to happen.

The other person leaned against the side of the truck, the person spoke, "I thought I'd find you here." The familiar voice pierced her ears, her eyes shot open and she looked over to the woman the was posted comfortably against the truck. "I told you not to follow me."

"Technically, I didn't, I just knew you'd be here so I came to talk to you." the woman in the back of the truck looked away, "I don't want to talk to anyone, especially not you." "Tamsin don't be so harsh."

Tamsin shot up angrily, finally free of her paralysis. "Don't be so harsh?! You broke my heart Bo! Don't you get it, Valkyries weren't made for love but somehow, I fell for you!" She lowered her voice, "I didn't think anyone could break me like you did."

Bo looked down sadly, "Tamsin I… I'm sorry." The valkyrie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yeah, well, sometimes I'm sorry just isn't good enough."


	2. Chapter 2

The bottle of vodka was clutched tightly in her hand, half empty. It has been about two weeks since Bo broke Tamsin's heart, she wasn't handling it well. She has been locked inside her apartment and hasn't gone to work. Everyone else was wondering what was wrong with Tamsin, everyone but Bo. She knew exactly what was wrong with her.

The phone was ringing once again, but of course, Tamsin didn't pick up. A few texts came in, she didn't check them. "Why me? Why did this happen to me?" She was talking to herself now.

There was a sound, a knock. Tamsin ignored it thinking her drunken mind was playing tricks on her. Another knock. "What the hell?" She stood up, stumbling. The valkyrie slung the door open, her jaw dropped when she seen the other woman standing there. She was wearing a blue dress, the same blue that her eyes turned when she grew hungry, her hair was down over her shoulders just the way Tamsin liked it. However, Tamsin was wearing a baggy T-shirt and some grey sweats. "What are you doing here?"

Bo looked at her, displaying a sweet smile. "Hello to you too, Tamsin." She walked inside. The blonde glared, "Judging by what you're wearing, you came here to tell me how great your date with Lauren was." Bo's smiled faded.

"Actually, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why?"

"I'm here for you."

Things went silent and both women just stared at eachother. Bo broke the silence, "I haven't seen you lately. I wanted to make sure you were okay." "Fuck off." Tamsin shook her head. Bo sighed, "You'll have to forgive me someday." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of Tamsin's fridge and handed it to her. "Drink this, we will talk when you're sober." Tamsin started drinking the water.

After everything, Bo still had this power over Tamsin. Within seconds the bottle was empty, Bo handed her another. The valkyrie sighed, "Why are you doing this?" Bo set her hand on her shoulder and looked into her green eyes. "Because we need to talk, it's important, now sleep so you can sober up."

Bo was so compelling to Tamsin. She nodded, "Okay." She made her way back to her bedroom and took off her sweats, crawling into bed. Bo stood in the doorway, watching her. Soon after, Tamsin asleep.

Bo looked around in Tamsin's dresser for a shirt to wear, seeing as she was wearing an uncomfortable dress. She found one and put it on. Afterwards she glanced at Tamsin to make sure she was still asleep, then she crawled into bed next to her.

Thankfully, Bo woke up before Tamsin. That way there would be no arguing as to why she slept cuddled up to her. She got out of the bed. She heard the blonde turn over, her back was to Tamsin but she felt her gaze. "So, you wear my shirt, sleep in my bed, and sober me up. Want to explain to me what's going on here?"

Bo turned around to face her slowly, "Tamsin…" She sighed, "We need to talk." Tamsin sat up, "You're damn skippy we need to talk."

"Just hear me out."

"Hear you out? No. Get out."

"Tams…"

"Leav-"

Bo cut her off. "I made a mistake."


	3. Chapter 3

A light chuckle escaped from Tamsin's lips, "Made a mistake?" She turned away with a look of disbelief. "That's too bad now isn't it, succubus?" Bo looked down and started playing with her fingers. "Come on, Tams." She glanced up at her with yearning eyes. "Please just talk it out with me." Tamsin shook her head, "Hell no!" Her chuckle grew louder, becoming a steady laugh. "First you tell me you love me... But not like that." She spoke in a mocking tone. "And now you made a mistake? Ha! Sorry about your bad luck but you had your chance and you blew it."

Bo looked at the ground. "Tamsin..." The Valkyrie shook her head, "I don't need you here. Just leave." The succubus approached the Valkyrie slowly, inching closer each second. "I made a mistake, just give me a chance." Tamsin rolled her eyes. "I already gave you a chance." Bo looked into her eyes sympathetically and pressed her hand against her cheek, stroking gently with her thumb. She pulled away quickly, "Don't touch me."

Bo sighed, "Tams, I..." The Valkyrie crossed her arms. "You what?" "I love you." Tamsin started to shake her head, "Yeah, I know. But not the way I want to be loved." She said sadly as she walked towards to kitchen. The succubus didn't let her walk away though, she grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall, pinning her. A sharp gasp escaped from Tamsin's throat as her back hit the wall.

Before she was able to respond to the sudden movements, Bo's lips came crashing down on hers in a heated kiss. Her hands slid down to Tamsin's waist, she had a tight hold on the bottom of the blonde's black tank top. The Valkyrie, being unable to move, just stood there against the wall battling the other woman's tongue.

It didn't take long for Bo to have Tamsin out of her shirt. "Bo." The blonde moaned into her mouth, she was gripping onto Bo's shoulders and Bo was now unbuttoning Tamsin's dark blue jeans.

Once her pants were unbuttoned, Tamsin entangled her fingers in Bo's hair. She pulled on it to control her movements, reversing the roles. It was Bo who was now pinned against the wall. "God..." Bo commented. Tamsin chuckled, "not even close." She forced their mouths together and bit down on the brunette's lower lip causing her to moan.

Tamsin pulled back with a sinister grin on her face, "I'm in control now, succubus." Bo wasn't used to being dominated, but something about Tamsin being the one to dominate her made her nervous yet turned her on so much.

The Valkyrie kept her hold on Bo's hair, pulling on it to force her to walk back to Tamsin's bedroom. She shoved her down on the bed, "stay there." Tamsin walked over to her nightstand, opened it, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Bo smirked staring up at her. "I had no idea you were into that." "Oh, well." Tamsin smirked not finishing her sentence until the cuffs were on Bo's wrists and attached to the bed frame. "I'm not." She snapped a quick pic with her phone and walked out of the room.

As Tamsin walked away Bo yelled at her, "Oh come on, Tamsin! Don't leave me here!" The Valkyrie waved her hand in the air, dismissing Bo's words. Bo looked around the room trying to spot the key, her phone, anything. Nothing was in reach. She heard the front door open and close. "She just..." She paused, calling out the blonde's name. There was no response. "Left."


End file.
